


The Taste of You

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega!Richie, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Scenting, mild mention of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: “You’re scent is different.”“In a bad way?”“No, in a good way. It’s sweeter.”





	The Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 - Scent/Taste
> 
> please read end note, thank you!
> 
> Enjoy!

Richie’s in the middle of making supper when he feels his alpha’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling him backwards into the alpha’s body. Bill nose is buried into the crook of his neck, the alpha inhaling his scent. 

“You’re scent is different.”

“In a bad way?”

“No, in a good way. It’s sweeter.”

“It’s probably because of the hormones and shit,” Richie shivers when Bill bites down gently into his neck.

“No bad language, Richie. Don’t want to be teaching the kid bad things,” Bill’s hand travels under Richie’s shirt, hand resting over the small bump there.

“I’m only 3 ½ months along, Bill,” Richie rests his hand over Bills.

“Not taking chances.”

“Fine then. No more cussing,” Richie turns himself in Bill’s arms, now facing the alpha and wrapping his arms around Bill’s neck. “You know, they say when an omega is pregnant, the scent isn’t the only thing that changes.”

Bill cocks an eyebrow, “Oh really? What else changes?”

“Why don’t you go exploring and see for yourself,” Richie smiles big at his alpha, who leans in for a kiss.

“I suppose I should get started then, huh?” Bill runs his hand under Richie’s shirt, caressing the bump once again before moving down to grip Richie’s boxers, pulling them down. 

Bill kisses a trail down Richie’s body, paying extra attention to the slight swelling in his breasts before moving down to his naval. Richie is moaning, running his hand through the alpha’s hair. As Bill moves lower, Richie lifts a leg onto the alpha’s shoulder, giving Bill all the access he needs to kiss the omega’s trembling inner thigh.

“Fuck Bill,” his name comes out as a throaty moan, the hand in his hair forming into fists, gripping is hair tightly. Bill bites down onto the sensitive skin of his thigh, causing the omega to yelp.

“What did I tell you about cursing, Hone.”

“S sorry alpha. Won’t do it again. Just please…”

“Please what, Richie?” 

Richie looks down at his alpha. Bill is smirking up at him, “Please alpha, eat me out. Make me cum until it hurts.”

He gets his wish as Bill buries his face into his wet cunt, licking at is hole. Bill does this for a few moments, before pulling away.

“You’re right, you taste delicious,” he gets no comeback, just Richie’s hand guiding his head back between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> So, due to the fact that I will be super busy tomorrow, there will be no story posted for Day 11. Instead, Day 11 will (hopefully) be posted Saturday along with Day 12. Sorry! (I type up the story the day I post it)
> 
> Also, I'm debating on doing side stories (that aren't part of kinktober) featuring more in depth look at Richie's journey through his first pregnancy. What do you guys think? Any ideas of what I should do? 
> 
> I'm also taking requests for prompts if you guys have anything you would like to see happen with Bill & Richie (or any of the other losers). 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this piece!


End file.
